


Free

by KitsuneKristine



Series: Letters Undelivered [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs, Background for Previous, Chairman Election Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Depressed Gon Freecs, Feitan (Hunter X Hunter) - Freeform, Genei Ryodan | Phantom Troupe Member Gon Freecs, Ging is mentioned, Gon has no Nen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Killua Zoldyck - Freeform, Kite (Hunter X Hunter) - Freeform, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter) - Freeform, Leorio (Hunter X Hunter) - Freeform, Machi (Hunter X Hunter) - Freeform, Mentioned Illumi Zoldyck, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Not A Fix-It, Possessive Gon Freecs, Post-Chimera Ant Arc, Self-Hatred, Thief Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, after episode 148, gon freecs - Freeform, phantomtroupe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneKristine/pseuds/KitsuneKristine
Summary: The beginning of how the boy became what he always hated, innocence turns to evil. Yet, the boy was never really that innocent. He was a monster. And this was just his creation.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck
Series: Letters Undelivered [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204697
Kudos: 6





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is technically the background of the Letters Undelivered series, as this is the background for the whole thing. I am not entirely sure how long I plan on making this, so please bare with me. There is a possibility that there will be a hinted romance in this, though it might be a rather open relationship. OH, GON AND KILLUA HAVE BEEN AGED UP TO 16 WHEN THIS STARTS. There will be a time-skip!  
> I wanted to make it prominent that I will be using THEY/THEM/THEIRS when referring to Kite, as they have no designated gender after the whole chimera ant fiasco. Please let me know if I fumble on that or if it gets confusing!  
> Thank you!  
> \- KitsuneKristine

The thought of seeing his father had always seemed like a dream, a thought that was never fully processed. But when Gon met his father Ging, he felt that he had reached his goal. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel like a disappointment, Gon had enormous strength when he had the abilities of Nen. Although, due to his desire to kill Pitou, he sacrificed that precious ability. The need to kill the chimera ant was so great, emotions were overloaded, and he let it take control. in all honesty, Gon didn’t care if he had died.

Selfish, that’s what Gon is. All he had cared about was seeking revenge, not once thinking of his friends he would be leaving behind. Aunt Mito, the woman who was basically his mother. Killua, his best friend and the person he wished to save most of all. Kurapika, the one he wished he could help with his revenge. Leorio, the selfless soon-to-be doctor and the one who desperately wanted to save him. The people that believed in him, the people that loved him. Gon put his own needs before others, a drastic change from the boy he used to be.

As Gon left the world tree, his mind grew blank. There was nowhere for him to really go, whale island was out of the question. The last thing he wanted to do was return to such a mundane life, the thought of returning to such a boring town made him feel ill. If you were to ask Gon a few months ago if he wanted to go back home, he would have instantly agreed. Nowadays, he resented the idea of going back to that fishing town. He thought, maybe he could visit Kite and the gang back NGL?

The boy shook his head as he continued walking down the path, he shouldn’t go and bother them. Gon was sure that Kite did not want to see him, he was certain that they were disappointed in him for losing Nen. He took his precious power for granted, now he was lost. Deep down, he honestly wished he could return and see the smiles on his friends’ faces.

Gon sighed to himself as he walked the dirt road, eyes glued to the ground. He wanted to disappear, though he knew that the people he loved would be able to find him if he just traveled. His hunter license would give him away, they would track him through his usage. Then the idea came to him, he would move to Meteor City. The perfect place to blend in, nobody would ever know who he is nor say a word if they did.

It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and kudos! Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
